


Breakout of the Convicted (Prologue)

by orphan_account



Series: BOTC [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Criminal AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A police force is created in hermitcraft. The relationships between characters are a lot more tense than they are in the actual series, leading to arrest, anger and shenanigans.Also I may make you cry so...





	1. The Hermitcraft Police Department

**Author's Note:**

> I know the warning tags say "Major character death", but no one really stays dead. The warning's there cause people DO die, but each chapter has a warning of its own.

In a world filled people with very different personalities and interests, talents and dreams, things tend to end up going south. When there is a lack of communication between parties it is really easy to make a society collapse. Some of these people had seen it happen before. In other words, in other lives, in other servers they had the luxury of running. It was easy for things to go wrong, and when there was no one to keep everything under control, things indeed went wrong.

As the runner of the world and administrator of the server where everyone resided, Xisumavoid decided to start a police force. A group of open minded individuals who would help build a tight knit society that ran itself out of respect and enjoyment.

He started recruiting people according to the skills the players had, and their personalities.

As a second in command laid the oldest member of their community. TinFoilChef was in charge of running the police department, and after a lot of work, he was able to set up at an old, unused part of his bunker, as a makeshift prison. He wasn’t usually the one going into action, but he was the one moving the pieces in this ambitious game of chess.

Second recruit was a queen of PVP. Falsesymmetry volunteered to become an officer for the HCPD. She was quite an important asset, with her crazy good skills with the sword and the bow, she was usually the first one on site when an emergency erupted.

Third member was Welsknight. The man didn’t look too intimidating at first glance, but with his undying determination he was willing to take on any challenge in the name of justice. He was taken immediately in by Xisuma, happy to have been given such a big responsibility

The last member recruited was JoeHillsSays. He wasn’t really the most agile or the most experienced in combat, but his words and intelligence could take anyone down at any time. He was the perfect fit for someone who needed to show a good argument to sentence someone, becoming some sort of judge for those arrested by the department.

No one complained about the implementation of a police department. Some people cheered the idea on, but some others stayed quiet in the shadows.

So they were trying to take away the fun? Let’s see how long until those who they have sworn protecting turn against them. They are all part of a world where death is not the biggest threat, so what was the worst that could happen?

Exactly. They were irrelevant. And once the power took over their heads, it was only a matter of time.


	2. N°20114715. The demonic Outlaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tango becomes a well known troublemaker in the community, and despite thir best efforts, the police are never able to catch him

From the very beginning, he rose suspicion around the place. In a world where it is normal to have a mutant for a neighbor, having someone who just looks out of place is a signal that something is just not right. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way his eyes shined with their bloody red glow, the way his teeth seemed to be always showing, how he looked like he always had something planned

He made the people around him uneasy. He seemed unapproachable and unstable. Hiding in a hole in a hill, he always irradiated an ominous and chaotic energy, and it wasn’t long before calls to the police department started pouring in.

“Hello? HCPD? I would like to report a weird man creeping around my property.” His username was Tango

His reputation preceded him. A spawn from another world ready to bring the fire back from the depths of the nether into the overworld. The man had been spotted with lighters (where none would be needed), fire charges, buckets of lava, and blocks of TNT.

Most of the time he would just creep around bases or make tiny contraptions that seemed to be able to cause chaos. However, as they were always reported, most of them didn’t cause any mayhem, and at worse, all damages were manageable, and every single time, he fled the scene before being caught.

And he was never caught.

And at one point, he was barely even seen.

If seen, it was around 2 other players. When asked about it, they denied all involvement with any of Tango’s contraptions, but they never confirmed nor denied having spoken to him, though they had multiple eyewitnesses to account for the fact that said interactions did happen. Nothing came out of that for a while, however.

The man’s biggest attempt at causing a big impact on society was a heist. A heist to the stock exchange, which wasn’t even under the control of it’s original owners. He left clues that clearly pointed to him, probably as a way to show a stance and opinion about the people who ran the business he infiltrated. But even though it was clearly him, he was never physically seen again. Everyone knew he was still alive, cause his chaotic endeavors carried on throughout the months, but he was like a shadow, a ghost. A demonic outlaw in hiding.


	3. N° 9191111212. Cold blooded hitman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskall is ordered a hit. It doesn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for character death.  
> Tho it's kind of irrelevant cause no one dies forever here anyways.

Probably inspired by the spawn’s mischievous acts throughout the months, subject number 9191111212, Username, Iskall85, decided to set himself up a business in the black market.

Hidden in a cave outside of the sight of most citizens, he hand built a dungeon, where angry people could let their frustrations out against their enemies without getting any blood on their hands. Probably living in almost total isolation and usually having no one to talk to but his neighbor really damaged the poor man, which lead him to become a hitman.

Even though he tried to silently promote his business, nothing seemed to come out of it in the beginning. Aside from the constant crimes being committed by Mr. Tango, the crime rates in the city were low. Most players kept to themselves and didn’t interact with the others, so hatred (aside from hatred for Tango) was not a common theme in the community.

Iskall reportedly lost hope on his business ever becoming something, so he finally decided on taking it down. He went to the cave he hid under everyone’s noses, and started taking down the decorations he had set to set the mood of the place. Most would’ve thought that having props in a hitman cave would look unprofessional, but the man proved to have such a classy way of decorating things and show what he was willing to do, that it made the place generally unsettling.

While he was taking down his hitman chest, he saw a small note drop from the broken block, as well as a few diamonds. Could it be? Was that really what he thought it was? He picked up the folded piece of paper and gemstones from the floor and glanced over the note.

"I am willing to order a hit for the price you’re offering. I hope you know what you’re doing. What I need is pretty simple. I want Grian dead. I’ve had enough of his actions. I want to work in peace. Take him out. Soon."

A grin crept up Iskall’s face, as he crumpled up the paper and shoved it, and the diamonds, into his pockets. He would focus on repairing the cave later. He had a job to do now.

He crawled out of the cave to see a well dressed man, with tidy hair and distinctive facial hair. He said nothing. None of them said nothing. The mustached man turned around, and left. So did Iskall.

At the dawn of a new day, a man walks over to the main exit of his base. He stretches out his muscles as he prepares himself for a new day. His peaceful and quiet morning routine by the sea is cut off my the sound of distant rockets. His time had come. A small figure made itself visible on the sky, wearing mostly green. The just woken up man jolted back, and run into his base, breaking a few blocks to get into what seemed to be a panic room. But it was too late for him. Iskall had already seen him.

He ran towards the wall where the hermit hid his panic room. A long and slim corridor separated him from the person he had to murder.

“Sorry kid. It’s just business. No hard feelings.” He said with a menacing tone on his voice, and a crooked smile on his face.

Iskall took to running again, but he felt the ground under him disappear, and a strong feeling of heat invaded his whole body. With the pull of a lever, the ground was gone, and Iskall fell through a pit of lava, followed by a fall, that not only managed to crack every single bone on Iskall’s body, it also cost him his life and items.

A call was soon made to the HCPD, and upon respawn, two police officers in full enchanted diamond armor arrived at his house. He was taken as his neighbor silently looked through the window with a bit of sorrow on her eyes.

Iskall was arrested on the spot, with Grian testifying against him, and other anonymous sources showing proof of the existence of a hitman service under Iskall’s control. He was imprisoned by the end of the day, being officially the first player to be sent to jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im sorry i used the "nothing personal kid" line.


	4. N°296612001, Killer robot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many crimes against the life of other players, Biffa gets arrested by the HCPD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Mention of character deaths.

They say solitary confinement can really break a person. Luckily for Iskall it wasn’t long until someone was there to join him.

After Iskall’s arrest, a lot of deaths started occurring and were left unaccounted for. From animals vanishing from barns to villages left abandoned, and players losing countless of items to the hands of someone wielding a diamond sword.

It seemed like only a few could get a good look of the man, even though he wore really bright colors. However his skills were so refined, most of the victims were backstabbed without a chance of seeing who the person behind their death was.

Few people managed to stay awake for long enough to see the player’s face. Dark blue eyes that gave anything but a calm feeling, short blond hair hiding under a hot pink helmet.

His killings kept going and going. Those who respawned in their bases after the murder could barely even register what had just happened, or fully remember what they saw, if they managed to see a face. Tho the eyes stayed imprinted in everyone’s brains. One day, he slipped, and tried to commit a murder without accounting for witnesses.

The man was reported as a tall man wearing a Pink, Mahogany and Yellow robotic suit, later found out to be going with the username Biffa2001. He had been seen around before, usually minding his own busines, never interacting with people; but it was that hard to reach attitude and persona that left everyone to leave their guard down.

He was really hard to catch, specially for the average cop. When he wasn’t flying around on elytra, he was running away faster than he could be caught thanks to his long legs, and robotic enhancemenrs, until he was set up and driven into a trap. An undercover cop wearing another player’s head was wondering around while a patrol of invisible cops hid around. The life of the undercover cop was lost, but immediately avenged when the HCPD caught him seconds after.

His base was ran down dry and all the items taken away from the victims were retrieved, and as for Biffa, well, let’s say Iskall had now someone to talk to, that is, if he ever wanted to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about the dynamics of team UGS, well i'll see what i can do later. I wrote this before i knew much about Biffa and his relationship with other hermits (jevin and wels in this case)


	5. N°26541168, Angel of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cloaked Zedaph forces other players to end their lives for his amusement, leaving a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, more deaths. yaaaaay

The tension on the air started to thicken. Slowly but surely the streets of Hermitcraft became less and less crowded. A few people started meeting up discussing if it was worth it having some people trapped behind bars, especially those whose crimes weren’t really affecting the people around the town.

It had been a few months since the disappearance of Tango from the main scene. Random things would still be set on fire but he wasn’t seen by most of the population.

Most.

Two of the alleged apologists for the demon’s behavior still stood unaccountable for any crimes, still roaming the streets and starting new businesses in the shopping district.

One of them was player Zedaph. Known by most of the players to be some sort of nomad, never establishing a definitive residence before the time of his arrest.

No one knew if he still held communication with the disappeared player, but that was a big thing against him during his trial, cause seemingly out of nowhere, he went onto a spree that left several dead by his influence. Did he kill them with his own hands? No. He drove them to death. He drove them to take their own lives.

In a world where death’s toll is just the loss of items, experience points, and some pain that goes away once you wake up again in your bed, one would think that this wasn’t too much of a deal, but the twist implemented by this hermit made it a cause of concern to the HCPD, aside from the fact that, well, people were dying.

He was offering a prize to those who managed to die in the shortest amount of time. He would creep up to them covered in a dark cloak and tell them that If they didn’t get their HP to 0 themselves, he would, and take whatever they had on them himself. Also, if any of this was mentioned to the police, he would take them out by hand, and damage everything they had built, created, etc.

Once the people died, he took some stuff. The objects he collected from the dropped items never lead to anything, since they were mostly picked at random. Everything else was left behind inside a chest, with a reward depending on how fast the death was. Most people stayed silent

The day of his arrest, he flew over to a spherical base on the outskirts of the futuristic district, to force his next victim to drop dead. Quite literally.

The threats were the same as usual for the base owner. Die. No reports to the police, no trying to run away.

The man was hesitant at first, but he closed his eyes shut and started walking back, and soon enough, a wrong step, and a terrified gasp, and he was falling from a height he wouldn’t be able to survive. He turned into dust on impact, and his items spread near the base of the pillar that held together the massive structure.

Zedaph went down gliding with his Elytra, ready to look for valuables between his drops. However, his hunt for items was cut short by the presence of someone else on the scene.

A short guy with a white helmet and a mask, with a dumb looking beak attached to it, a white sweater, dark orange pants, and an Elytra covered in feathers held together by slime. The chicken man was holding a bunch of eggs on his hands, but he seemed shocked at the unexpected death of his neighbor.

Without saying a word, the two men in costume stood there as the reaper took a bow from his inventory. That was the queue for the feathered boy to rocket out of sight and over to the police department.

For a chicken man, he apparently knew how to fly quite well, cause he was able to outrun Zed without much trouble, and lead him straight to the police station, whilst dodging constant arrows.

“It’s him! He’s the one causing people to kill themselves!” The man in the chicken costume cried.

“GET BACK HERE YOU FEATHERED FREAK” Yelled the man in black trying to catch him. 

A swift throw of a trident pinned the cloaked dude onto the floor. Unmasked and with his identity revealed, all those who had died under his influence came forward, and he was taken. The chicken man disappeared out of sight as soon as Zed was taken, and became a hero in the eyes of the players.


	6. N°41531377: Businessman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shenanigans behind the Stock exchange leave Rendog Dead and ready for revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point i decided to add "major character death" as a warning even though no one stays dead cause... many people die lmfao  
> Anyways Ren drowns in this chapter so, Warning for that

Before the incident with Tango occurred, the Stock exchange was built by and belonged to Docm77 and ReNDoG. The two men made a partnership and began building on the shopping district.

Days passed, time went by, blocks were slowly placed and the massive structure took form. They worked on the outside building, the inside design, and the redstone contraptions to make multiple transactions, as well as designing a bunch of security systems, and a vault where they would stock up on diamonds.

It was a peaceful morning and building on the vault was about to be finished. The stock was already working, some transactions had already been made, and Ren and Doc had been dreaming of swimming in money together for a while. That peaceful morning, Doc took a break from building, and sailed to the closest warm ocean. Ren didn’t think much of it. Maybe he should’ve.

He came back acting super relaxed and kinda sassy, constantly reminding Ren about how excited he was to keep working, and to make a pool of money to share.

They did their best to hurry the process up, finishing a bit early than expected. A tiny pool in the center of the vault was filled up with water and diamonds, and with a bit of soul sand sprinkled on the bottom, the hot tub was finished.

The Doctor told his friend that he had been such a good partner, he could go in first. Ren couldn’t hold in his happiness, and jumped straight into the hot tub, looking at the light blue sparkle of the diamonds underwater.

That’s when Doc pulled out his secret weapon. He took a bucket that had a tiny fish inside it, from his inventory. With a chuckle, he poured the water into the pool, along with the fish. It puffed up. Ren, clueless to what was happening, walked into it, getting stung.

He immediately felt like throwing up, and incredibly lightheaded. He turned to see the pufferfish sharing the pool with him, and tried to escape in fear, before being pushed back in, straight on top of the fish. With the little strength he had left, he turned around to see Doc smiling over his deathbed. calling for all the strength he had left, he stretched his arm out, and to that, Doc just waved, wishing his “friend” good night. Ren passed away in the tub.

Doc got close to the pool and fished the little creature out, before proceeding to pick up all of Ren’s items, and leaving the vault. His vault.

Soon after, Ren woke up in his bed gasping for air. He coughed for a bit feeling like he was going to faint again, feeling like vomiting, but he held himself together, and walked over to the HCPD. He couldn’t believe he had been backstabbed like that. He was not gonna let it slide.


	7. N°185144157: Partner in crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren gets his revenge on Doc, only for his plans to backfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No deaths! woo!!

Back at the stock exchange, Doc sat in his office, counting the diamonds he had made that day, and organizing Ren’s items, when the devil himself broke into the room.

“Good luck now partner. The police are on their way.”

Doc turned white

“What, do you think you can kill me in cold blood and get away with it, nah man. You’re gonna pay, and now I’m gonna run the place.”

“NO YOU WON’T. YOU DON’T GET IT” Doc snapped. “YOU CALLED THE POLICE? IDIOT! YOU DOOMED US BOTH!”

“wait-” Ren replied

“I WAS JUST MESSING WITH YOU. THIS WILL RUIN THE BUSINESS! THIS-“

He was interrupted by the door being kicked down. Doc raised his hands. “Now we’re fucked. Congratulations Ren. They’re gonna find out. But I won’t be the one doing all the talking.”

What Ren didn’t realize was that by turning Doc in, the police would probably investigate the rest of the building. Up to that moment, everyone trusted that they were doing a good and fair job. In reality, they were laundering money and scamming their customers. Ren didn’t take that into account when calling the cops, and his stomach sank at the realization.

Doc was taken away by the police, and the building was run dry, while both of them were being questioned.

“The stock exchange is a fraud” word ran around the streets. “They’re taking Doc and Ren! It’s going to be shut down!”

People gathered around the building, Officers trying to keep them from entering. Everyone was asked to keep all transaction receipts with them in order to get back what they spent as well as an extra to pay for any other damages.

Doc and Ren finally walked out of the building, heads down, going to the direction of the prison. Doc had been found guilty of other miscellaneous trident related crimes. Ren was taken in for the crimes committed by the Stock exchange. His revenge blew up on his face.

The streets got quieter.


	8. N°32126114 and N°3193118: Capitalism is flawed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cub's and Scar's peaceful evening is cut short by the police at their door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! two chapters without any major deaths? impressive.

The ramifications of the stock exchange issues ended up driving the police to make a thorough investigation of other big business in the server. The first (quite a big of an obvious choice) business to be affected by this was ConCorp. 

Widely known for being “just another pair of filthy capitalists”, the couple had their whole business under a magnifying glass. They sold everything a player could need, having a wide arrange of automatic farms and having spent hours upon hours of grind.

At first, not much was found. Prices were sometimes too high, and marketing was rather violent and invasive, but that wasn’t technically illegal. Was it a burden to everyone? Yeah. But there was nothing anyone at the HCPD could do. 

However, the people didn’t have the same view on the matter. Seeing how the word of two people could bring an entire small company down, some of those who had tiny business that were forcefully bought out by ConCorp had a word with the Police.

Hardworking individuals trying to make a profit had no power against this money thirsty company, and this made the officers take a deeper look into the matter.

Aside from vague confirmation to the extortion allegations, the police found proof that put the often forgotten side of Concorp, Convex, in a really bad light. Proof that showed the mean spirited behavior behind the founders of the company, as well as receipts upon receipts of unpaid debts, and some leftovers from ill-intentioned pranks.

The police even found traces of an affiliation of ConCorp and the Stock exchange. Knowing how the Stock exchange people were already imprisoned over charges of Money laundering, users Cubfan135 and Goodtimeswithscar were arrested as well.

The day of their arrest, the two man (and cat) were found chilling over their luxurious country club, pretty much expecting the police’s arrival. Both of them knew they were guilty, but they didn’t at all feel guilty, so the last few days of freedom were spent living the life they got from all their shady business. They gave themselves in without a single complaint, and the only thing that they asked for, was for their pet cat to be taken care of. Properly.

All other businesses were also inspected, but none of them were doing anything that could land them a sentence. With the two most powerful entities having lost the people behind them, the police turned their heads towards the most competent and rich hermits on the land from the very few that remained.

One took over ConCorp. The other took over the Stock exchange.

The streets got emptier by the day.


	9. N°7189114: Coward in a chicken costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poultry man is no longer the hero he was proclaimed to be. He now pays for his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh so, this will become more evident later, but same way relationships are tense, the hermits behave a bit more extremely.   
> Exhibit A: mumbo is an asshole.

Who once got called a hero for taking down Zedaph slowly started losing his reputation, it changing for one covered in eggshells and feathers.

The feathered feral man would fly around the different districts of the world, infesting the land with chickens, to the point of causing an infestation and several property damages.

Those who were originall on his side turned against him when their bases started getting trashed with eggs and baby chickens, disgusted at the man’s actions as well as the mess left behind. 

The first person to come forward to demand action from the police department was the guy’s (at the time, alleged) neighbor. He claimed to have seen the guy flying around multiple times around his base, and then back onto the neighboring one. The guy had caused quite a lot of chaos around the place, so when he was spotted flying around the huge spherical base, the police were called, and the chicken man himself chickened straight into the ocean.

While 2 officers went after him, another one inspected the tall base where the poultry man allegedly lived. Aside from a huge stash of eggs and a chicken farm, large amounts of explosives were found in multiple different chests. The owner of the base never got permission to use them. That made it for the officers. 

Soon the guy, still wearing most of his chicken suit, was standing in front of the few people left on the server with two officers holding him, his identity exposed. 

Grian held his head down as those who used to believe he was a hero booed while some others just looked with disgust… one of them with sorrow… and one of them, his own neighbor, grinning at his defeat.


	10. N°132113215, The redstone man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo wants to believe that he is one of the few people left that's completely on the right about his actions.  
> sike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for making mumbo an asshole

A user by the name of Mumbo Jumbo came into the Police department to ask the higher ups for permission for a build he was planning on making. A huge witch farm where he could get infinite redstone, glowstone, gunpowder, bottles, sticks, etc. The building would require a big hole being dug out. He came looking for permission to dig his hole.

Permission was granted, and soon enough, he was working on intricate machines that would help him dig out the huge holes, after he realized that doing it by hand would basically take him more time than he would ever have, making the whole build not worth it.

With a bit of sand and gunpowder he had saved up, he started making makeshift explosives to help himself out with the job. What he didn’t know was how much damage this would do to the environment around, as well as how much it would cost to fix his issues if something happened to go wrong. 

He worked nonetheless, happy that he didn’t have anyone else around to bother him. Everyone else was doing their own thing. No hell spawn lighting things on fire, no Poultry man egging his work. No one to annoy him, no one to disturb him.

Or so he thought.

Reports of disturbing noises started pouring into the police department. At first no one was able to pinpoint what the noises were and where they were coming from, until someone witnessed the natural carnage while flying around. Curiously enough, it was an officer. 

The few people left around started going places less and less, doing their best to stay out of trouble, so if you saw someone in the sky then it was probably someone patrolling the zone. Mumbo waved a hand at the officer gliding above, as they saw the amount of explosives being used, the damage to the environment, and the size of the ditch the man dug out. Oh my god. Was it a mess.

The officer turned back to look for people and get backup. Within a few minutes they were at the crime scene, with Mumbo questioning what he was doing wrong.

“You were never given permission to use makeshift explosives for this project. we need you to come with us sir.”

Mumbo’s face went pale, and he took a few steps back while shaking his head. 

“N,,no. No you can’t take me! I’m not the bad guy here! Take those who are causing REAL Damage!”

“Sir YOU are causing damage.”

“No. No I’m not going anywhere near that blond haired freak and his group of inmates. You CAN’T MAKE ME GO!”

Mumbo had had enough of everyone around him interrupting his plans. He took off to the sky before being immediately shot down with arrows from the officers.

He was taken with charges of environmental crimes, and resisting arrest.

The town was desolate. With only a few civilians left and 5 officers who seemed to take you in for every single little mistake you made, the place felt more unsafe than it felt safe. The power had gone up to everyone’s head, and the few people remaining were struggling to keep everything together. to keep themselves together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the BOTC problogue. Stay on the lookout for the actual story!


End file.
